This application is for a new, integrated neuroscience training program at New York University. Historically, there have been two neuroscience graduate program at NYU located at the Washington Square and School of Medicine campuses. However, there has been an effort over the past two years to seamlessly integrate the graduate programs and thereby offer training with far greater breadth and depth than each offers individually. Moreover, it has formed a highly complementary research efforts given the emphasis of systems, cognitive, and computational neuroscience at Washington Square and cellular, molecular, developmental, translational, and clinical neuroscience at the medical school. The proposed training program strives to continue the integration ofthe extensive neuroscience community at NYU and provide the next step towards full collaboration and cooperative between the two sister campuses. The specific goals ofthe neuroscience training program are: (1) To provide a rigorous and broad-based graduate education in neuroscience within an interactive and collegial research environment. (2) To increase the number of high caliber students that apply to and participate in the program, including active recruitment of underrepresented minorities. (3) To provide students with guidance by a rigorous mentoring system through a series of milestones to a doctoral degree typically in 5-6 years. (4) To build critical awareness by open discussion of problems associated with the scientific method and the interpretation of results as well as discussion ofthe ethical problems associated with scientific research. (5) To provide a broad perspective on how training in neuroscience can allow students to make contributions in basic, translational, and clinical research. This includes access to detailed information concerning post-graduate career choices. The program brings together 69 faculty members with diverse research interests to ensure broad training graduate students in fundamental principles of neuroscience and their application to basic and clinical research problems. Cohesiveness in the program is achieved through a comprehensive core course curriculum required for our students, as well as seminars, symposia, journal clubs, tutorials, retreats, and extensive laboratory training. Each student will be carefully mentored throughout their training tenure to ensure that